winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alfea
Personality descriptions of Alfea staff should be on this page. Just say there name and official job while linking their name to their wiki profile. --Zerachielle 01:52, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Year numbers I remember the fairies being told they would be studying for five years ( four in the 4Kids dub), and yet they are finished in three (two for Layla) and become teachers. any comments? Ztyran 01:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) this was probably because they were the only juniors that had earned there enchantix. nobody else had, therefore they couldn't graduate. it's like the credits for gaduating thing in High School in the U.S.. Make sense? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Possible, but we also have to remember this is made in Italy even if it's set on Earth or at Alfea.Ztyran 02:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Alfea's not on earth, it's in another demention. nevertheless, it's based off earth things. and the creators may have gotten ideas for the series from other countries. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 03:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) In the Rai version, studying at Alfea was said to be a three-year course, alike to a Bachelor's Degree Course, which lasts around 3 years in some countries (in Britain, for example, except for science and engineering degree courses which last 4 years). Flamephoenix 08:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but your wrong I double-check That episode's Rai version and Griselda clearly says "Five Years". Ztyran 07:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but the Winx graduate after three years, and in the third season Faragonda said that the third year was to master, the final fairy form, the Enchantix powers. And in the fourth season, when Faragonda asked Roxy if she would join Alfea, she clearly told her that she would be following an intensive three-year course. Probably it varies depending on the time the fairies take to earn their Enchantix because the Winx are described as the most powerful and accomplished fairies of the Magic Dimension, which they became by fighting against the Trix, Lord Darkar , Valtor as well as other minor villains of the first three seasons directly, unlike the other fairies. Or Rainbow initially planned to produce five seasons with the Winx studying at Alfea, but later decided to change their ideas. --Flamephoenix 07:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the latter is most likely correct. Ztyran 08:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Probably, because even the Charmix did not look like a fairy form, it was just an energy reserve for fairies, and it was in the third season that Faragonda told the fairies that their third year will also be the last one, and that some will earn their Enchantix, some won't that it will still be their last year. So we can think that Rainbow was still planning to make the Winx stay at Alfea for five years till when they finished season 2 and changed their ideas when planning season 3, therefore they made the Winx graduate in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. --FlamePhoenix--Rock The Universe! 08:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Parts of Alfea I was wondering about something. If you go on the show's page it has all the locations in cluding part of Alfea. Shouldn't that be on the Alfea page instead?Sailorwinx 06:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm a Winx fan and I'm searching for room's localisations... I saw the episodes and I can do this list : The headmistress office is in the center building, on the first floor. The meeting room is in the center building, under the Principal room, on the first floor. The party room (episode 3, season 1 and episode 7, season 2) is in the center building, on the ground level. The cafeteria is in the northeast building (not sure). I have a doubt about the library place... In the comic and the cartoon, it's in the east tower, but in the Season 5 for example, this is the school archives... Please, help me to find the places! (Sorry I'm not English, I hope you understand my message!) 14:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC)sugarfruity The page needs to have a "Parts of Alfea" section. Can someone look for more information about the parts of Alfea? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 10:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) More images? Shouldn't we add more images, like of the inside of Alfea (hallways, dorms, classrooms, etc.)? I would add them myself if the page wasn't locked... WonderBuono! 17:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we should. And give it a day or so more. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I added a few. Does it look OK? WonderBuono! 05:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Name In non-Italian dubs of Winx Club the name of the school is Alphea. The name of this article needs to be changed. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 10:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Eh? From when it became Alphea? I still see the forum of official website type it as Alfea tho'... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Can anyone explain how/why it took the Winx so long until this Winx Club episode when the Winx after a long absence FINALLY made their Alfea return?! EloiseWinx (talk) 22:25, February 17, 2014 (UTC) In the French Dub of the Nickelodeon Specials it is called Alphea. One of the Specials is called "Nuits noires à Alphéa". Because of this I think the school's name is Alfea only in Italian but it is Alphea in other dubs. I think it is how like Daphne's name is written Dafne in Italian. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 23:35, February 18, 2014 (UTC) But I had written this a long time ago and now I think that it was an error by the people who wrote the name of the episode. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 23:46, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Images of alfea Alfea.png Alfea S5.jpg Elsaabraham (talk) 21:52, September 7, 2014 (UTC)